Exhaustion
by Lucicelo
Summary: After stumbling back from a long shift, Nowaki received a relaxing massage from his beloved husband.


**_A/N: Sort of similar to an old fic where Hiroki gets a massage, but this time, it's Nowaki getting one. Rewritten from another tumblr ask!_**

 ** _If you like what you read, please consider donating to my kofi! The link is through my profile and my tumblr account: Lucicelo._**

 ** _-Lucicelo_**

* * *

Stretching his arms above his head, Hiroki let out an extended yawn. He tried fighting off his sleepiness, but somewhat relented. He finished everything he needed to do for the afternoon to warrant some relaxation. His graded papers and assignments were in his black bag, nice and neat. He chose to reward himself with a movie that he meant to watch weeks ago on his laptop. Despite his slight interest, he began nodding forward due to his tiredness.

In the background, the lock of the door clicked before it opened. Hiroki heard shoes being placed into the shoe cubbard and a lackluster greeting from Nowaki as he stumbled on inside. Hiroki remembered how Nowaki mentioned a twelve hour shift with reluctant defeat. Feeling pity, Hiroki made him some lunch which perked up Nowaki for the beginning of his shift.

According to the heart emojis Hiroki received, Nowaki loved his gesture. Hours later, the tired emojis showed that Nowaki began losing energy the more time he spent in his shift. The inevitable happened. Nowaki's shift doubled into a twenty-four hour shift.

Hiroki shivered at the thought of having to do so many hours at Mitsuhashi. He wouldn't be able to handle it. Somehow, he managed to go through his regular hours without keeling over in exhaustion because of social interactions.

Hiroki pressed the pause button on the video before he yelled out. "I'm in the living room."

Seconds later, Nowaki walked through the threshold, dropping his black bag on the floor. Hiroki cringed at the visual dark bags under Nowaki's eyes. Nowaki even struggled in staying upright.

"Hey Hiro-san…" Nowaki maneuvered around the couch and sat next to Hiroki. He placed his head on his shoulder. "Mmm, I'm so tired." He nuzzled his cheek on Hiroki's sweater, relishing on the softness and familiar scent.

"What happened? You stayed way longer than twelve hours." Hiroki patted the top of Nowaki's head. "Did more doctors call out?"

"Yeah..."

"That sucks." Hiroki muttered before he ruffled Nowaki's short black hair. "Did you have some coffee?"

"I did." Nowaki yawned and closed his eyes. "So _many_ cups of coffee. It didn't help. I had to dunk my head in cold water whenever I had time to rest. Energy drinks have no affect on me anymore."

Hiroki sighed. "You need a vacation. You shouldn't have to take on so many hours. You are not so young anymore." Nowaki snickered. "Laugh it up. You are not in your twenties anymore. Back then, you took on so many jobs without a problem. Nowadays, you are burning out from lack of sleep and rest."

Nowaki let out a sigh. "I guess so…I will see what I can do. The staff has pointed out my tired face and how they find me sleeping in random places."

"See? That's a sign for you to cut out some hours. There are _new_ residents to take your place when you call out." Hiroki told him. "Listen to your husband and your co-workers."

"Yes dear…" Nowaki muttered. "In return, you stop grading papers so late at night. I've caught you waiting until the last second to grade them. I know you find your students essays so mind numbing, but you are no spring chicken either."

Hiroki huffed. "Fine. You got me there. I'll stop when I get sleepy."

"Whatever you say." Nowaki smiled as he moved his body. His face scrunched up. "My body is aching…"

"You…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?"

Nowaki lifted up his head with a sleepy smile. "That would be awesome. Thank you."

Hiroki got up from the sofa and instructed. "Lay on the sofa and I'll get to it." He watched Nowaki getting comfortable on the cushions before he hooked his leg over Nowaki's waist. He swallowed his shyness and began warming Nowaki's back. Moving his hands all over that broad back. Applying pressure on the right places, he heard the blissful sigh coming from Nowaki's lips.

"You have magic hands…" Nowaki groaned. "Move your hands. Go higher, please."

Smiling, Hiroki shifted his hands underneath Nowaki's shirt. "You are tired from working too hard. Any massage feels amazing to you."

"No…" Nowaki's whole body relaxed. "You have given me so many massages in the last twenty years. Plenty of them released _all_ of my knots. They are _very_ magical hands."

"Whatever you say." Hiroki continued on his ministrations, concentrating on making Nowaki sigh in content. "After this, we are going to bed."

"Yes, dearest..."

Hiroki snorted. "Hey! Don't fall asleep while I'm doing this favor."


End file.
